


See it Differently

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A way forward?, Break-up talk, Cain is Anti-Rebecca, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hope?, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of self-harm, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: '“I don’t expect you to give him up,” Cain stated, smiling slightly as confusion passed over the younger man’s face, “But you are going to have to stop being pathetic.”'Cain sees Robert pestering Aaron and drags him to the garage to have a chat.





	See it Differently

Cain had caught him this time. Dragged him to the garage and shoved him down onto the office chair.

“Cain, what the hell are you doing?” Robert protested again, groaning as he was thrown; the action jostling his injuries from his fall down the stairs.

“What are you doing more like?” Cain turned on him, banging the door shut behind them.

Robert attempted to stand up, but a hand on his chest pushed him back, “Cain! Just let me go.” 

“What?” Cain snorted, “So you can pester our Aaron again?” They glared at each other until Robert relented and slumped back into the chair, “You know, you’re pathetic.”

Robert sniffed, “I am trying to win back my husband.”

“The husband who threw a wrench at you?” Cain said plainly, “Most people would want to stay away after that.”

“You saying you would?” 

“No,” Cain smirked, “I’d have made sure I didn’t miss.”

Robert huffed out at laugh and ran a hand down his face, “I can hardly judge with my track record.”

“Right poster boys for a healthy relationship, you two.”

“We can’t all fall for a vicar.”

Cain sniffed and rolled his eyes, pulling up a nearby chair, “Look, wrench throwing aside, our Aaron is a better bloke than either of us.”

“Too good for me, I know,” Robert nodded, feeling that familiar ache of being a disappointment. He looked across at Cain, who was now sat near the door, “But I can’t give him up.”

“I don’t expect you to give him up,” Cain stated, smiling slightly as confusion passed over the younger man’s face, “But you are going to have to stop being pathetic.”

“I don’t-“ Robert started, narrowing his eyes, “Is this some kind of joke?”

Cain clearly found that amusing so Robert went to stand again. “Sit down,” Cain commanded, giving him another shove.

“Cain,” Robert sighed, running a hand across his bruised ribs, “What is this about?”

“This is about you and our Aaron,” Cain told him firmly, “You are doing my head in.”

“You what?” 

“I don’t see why that bloody blonde bimbo should split you up,” Cain said, scratching his eyebrow. He was fed up, in all honesty. Fed up of hearing Rebecca’s name. He’d had his sister on the phone, giving him grief about how he should have kept a better eye on things. He’d entered the pub to see this Rebecca serving behind the bar, which made his nephew walk straight back out again. He wasn’t having that. His Debbie said she was alright but she had grated on Cain’s nerves within the first few seconds of telling her she should find work elsewhere. 

Then he’d seen her, all blinky eyed and butter wouldn’t melt, trying to talk to Robert about the baby. Then he’d seen Aaron clock them both and- 

“Look, I don’t have feelings for Rebecca, alright?" Robert spat out, “And I don’t care about that baby.”

Cain tilted his head, “I believe the first one. I don’t believe the second.”

Robert threw his hands up, “Why won’t anyone listen to me?”

“Probably because they know it’s bullshit,” Cain levelled at him. They glared at each other again. This time Cain glanced away first, rubbing a hand down his face before shifting so he was leaning forward on his knees, “Our Aaron likes honesty.”

“I know,” Robert blinked, “You don’t have-"

“You have to be honest about wanting this kid,” Cain interrupted, raising an eyebrow in warning when Robert looked like he wanted to cut in again. Robert clamped his mouth shut. “Aaron can’t handle this kid because all he sees is Rebecca. And to be fair, that would do my nut in as well.”

“I don’t want her to be the mother of my child,” Robert admitted quietly.

“Tough,” Cain shrugged, “It’s the way it is now.”

Robert glanced around the room, feeling exposed and yet more comfortable about being open than he had in a long time. Perhaps it was the frank atmosphere that Cain created. He took a breath, “I do want to be there for my son.”

Cain sat back, “Now, we’re getting somewhere.”

“I don’t follow,” Robert said, focussing back on the older man, who had a glint in his eye. 

“That is what you need to show our Aaron,” Cain stated, “That you want to be there for your son.”

“But how would that help?” Robert frowned, “He doesn’t want anything to do with it. You’ve seen what it’s done to him.” He closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of scars and tears and-

“I’ve seen the issues our Aaron has got, yeah,” Cain sighed, “And like I said, I’ve seen how Rebecca gets to him.”

“I can’t change that,” Robert shook his head, defeated, “I told you, I wish it was different.”

“And I am telling you, that you can make it different,” Cain said, “You can make him see it different. If you just stop being pathetic and start taking responsibility.” 

“Responsibility?” 

“Yes,” Cain told him, “Our Aaron is getting help, right? He is trying to sort himself out. You need to do the same. And you do that by stepping up for this kid. You want to be a dad, Robert. So be one. You don’t have to be with Rebecca to do that. But you do have to start being honest. And you know, what? Perhaps when you are showing responsibility, showing honesty and being a better man, then Aaron will see everything differently.”

Robert stared forward and let that sink in. He couldn’t deny it, he felt the first surges of hope running through his exhausted mind. Then there was a hand on his shoulder,

“Either way though, a kid should have their dad,” Cain said, a knowing look in his eye, “Don’t do what I did.”

Debbie. Kyle. Robert knew what he was saying. He nodded. The hand was removed from his shoulder and Cain stood, “Ok, I’m done with you now.”

Robert scoffed and eased himself up off the chair. He knew that a tough road was ahead but suddenly his load felt lighter. He went to move around Cain, but an arm stopped him, “This is the last time though, Sugden. Hurt our Aaron again-“

“I won’t,” Robert said, immediately. He shrugged off Cain’s hand and carried on through the door. 

It was time for Robert to get better on his own. 

…


End file.
